It didn't happen, It just never happened! Right?
by poisonousKoolaid
Summary: Dave seems like the total coolkid but in reality it's hard for him to even get outta bed sometimes. John's this adorakable kid he meets online that he instantly falls for. John sees something he shouldn't have, the fighting and what it does to Dave. The bruises and the cuts on him. This sends John into a mini shock and actually upsets him drastically. Bro does love Dave to death!
1. Sup bro?

{This is so short! Next time It'll be longer! I swear!}

A young teenager laid in his bed looking up at the dark ceiling. Bored and unable to sleep. This sixteen year old boy soon sat up, followed by standing and almost tipping over. Rubbing his eyes groggily he reached to his nightstand for his shades, yet pulled his hand back deciding he did not need them at this time. Besides, it was dark enough. He began to walk slowly still trying to get used to everything. Dragging his feet as he walked to the fridge. Opening it up and grabbing his precious AJ. He opened the bottle closing the fridge with his hip. Taking it down the hall with him. He entered his dark room and turned on his laptop putting his juice down. He decided he should log on to his Pesterchum account. He decided to talk to someone random. Boredom does a lot to a coolkid.  
{Side note: It's 1 in the morning for Dave and It's 11 at night for John}  
-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:00-  
[13:01] EB: hey!  
[13:01] TG: sup  
[13:02] EB: nothing much.  
[13:02] EB: what about you?  
[13:03] TG: honestly i'm pulling another all niter  
[13:03] TG: you know the drill not sleeping and all  
[13:03] EB: yeah i guess i can relate.  
[13:04] EB: oh i'm john by the way.  
[13:04] EB: john egbert!  
[13:04] TG: dave fucking strider  
[13:05] TG: the one and only  
[13:05] TG: and the coolest guy in the whole world  
The two of them stayed up all night chit chatting. And actually for a month after. Never actually knowing one another. It was weird to think the other could be an old pervert.  
{Side note: It's 8:00 P.M for Dave and 6:00 P.M for John}  
-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:00-  
[20:00] TG: hey john  
[20:03] TG: john! DUDE SERIOUSLY?  
[20:04] EB: Dave! Gosh i'm sorry i just finished eating my dad made cake.  
[20:04] TG: but you hate cake  
[20:04] EB: exactly why it took me so long.  
[20:04] TG: okay well hey i kinda wanna see you  
[20:05] EB: ...  
[20:05] TG: to make sure you're not a creepy perv meeting people online and shit  
[20:06] EB: oh okay! Yeah sure!

Dave felt his heart skip a beat. He was kinda already crushing on him. Wanting to see him, to prove he was real would be even better. Although this boy would not admit this to himself, his bro, Rose, and definitely not John!

[20:06] TG: yeah cool  
[20:07] EB: how about I video chat you?  
[20:07] TG: yeah sure bro  
-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:08-  
Dave stood up quickly ran to his mirror fixed his pale blonde hair and put on his shades, a gift from John a while back, When his old pair broke in a strife with his bro. John...his best bro. The one he was about to see for the first time. Ever. Dave sat back down casually. Sitting there in his black skinny jeans with the band of his red boxers showing. Not to mention he was shirtless. A very cool, very unreadable poker face set on his face. In one swift moment he pressed the accept call button and waited for it to load. John's face popped up on the screen. His messy black hair, his adorable boyish face. His thick glasses all of it. And damn was he cute!  
"Hey Dave!" The boy chirped pulling Dave from his thoughts, he was perfect in every way shape and form. "Oh, sup bro!" Dave replied calmly. He could've sworn he saw John blushing.

John looked at the screen blushing softly. Dave was shirtless! He was perfect! His eyes hidden behind the shades, along with most of his emotions. Light freckles danced across his body in the most perfect places. His skin was pale but not pasty. And he was in great shape! Like perfect. "H-hey Dave!" John finally managed. "Oh, sup bro!" Dave replied smoothly with a deep and...sexy voice slightly alien to him. Yet perfect. "So, you're not an eighty year old pervert!" John exclaimed happily. "John I was worried you couldn't see, after all those lenses are so god damn thick but yeah no, I'm a sixteen year old boy. Almost the same as you. But hey, you'll be a big boy soon."Dave promised him, a slight smirk on his face. "What? No way, Dave! My glasses are awesome! Many people tell me they're adorable!" John whined teasingly. "Yeah right, more like adorkale." Dave continued to tease him.

The boys went back and forth talking the night away. Staying up the entire night. Talking and 'catching up.' More like getting to know each other but they were like old friends none the less. They finally decided to hang up the next day when John had school. Dave was gonna ditch again and get some sleep. Maybe text John and try not to get him in trouble. But for now sleep lulled him.


	2. Is that common?

The young boy dressed in black skiny jeans and a slightly baggy blue hoodie with his common heir of breath sign. Only this boy has no powers. He was normal. Your basic average dork. And yeah he was bullied a little bit. But who doesn't get bullied, at least a little? He smiled still, through everything. He walked out of his literature class walking side by side his friends Rose and Jade. They had always been kind to him, even when he was the new kid.  
Karkat however soon caught up with them, Gamzee towering over the adorable smaller male. They weren't dating but they really should. They were asolutely perfect for eachother. The calm and high juggolo and the angry reject. For now they were best bros. They'd known each other since well...fourth grade. _  
Karkat told all the children to just fuck off and leave him alone. Gamzee smiled at him lazily sitting down next to the small child. Hiding in his dark turtle neck. He slung his arm around the boys shoulders. "Hey motherfucker what's all up and goin' on?" Gamzee asked him. Karkat peeked up his head from his knees. "What do you want?" He asked miserably. "Aww bro don't be so snippy. How 'bout we eat lunch together?" He asked the smaller child. Karkat just nodded. His pale face red from crying. Gamzee pulled him close to his chest as his body just continued to curl up defensively. "Poor Karbro." The taller, older, and paler boy said.  
_ That was when Karkat was ten and Gamzee was twelve. Gamzee started late and failed a year, he says it's the happiest thing and he wouldn't have it any other way. They walked to lunch. "Yeah, yeah keep walking Eridan." Karkat said flipping him the bird and continuing on his 'merry' way. Gamzee continued walking with Karbro tucked by his side. As they entered the cafeteria everyone in their small group ordered and headed outside. Smiling as they sat under a huge oak tree.  
John's phone virated in his hoodie pocket startling him a little. He unlocked his phone and smiled slightly. Dave...  
- Dave groggily sat up reaching for his shades instinctively. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Deciding to text his boyfriend. Boyfriend? No way! They were totally just bro's where did he get boyfriend from? His sick coolkid mind.  
D-_hey bro.  
_ Dave texted him. Starring at his phone intently. Waiting for a response.  
J-_hey Dave! I'm kinda at school, but i can talk. free period and all.  
_ Dave was estatic by the response.  
_ D- i'd hate to get you in some trouble or some shit like that  
J- no seriously it's cool.  
J- honestly!  
D- okay dude cool  
J- actually I've gotta go but I'll video chat you after school.  
D- okay dude i'll be here  
_-  
John walked home with his friends Karkat going to Gamzee's house with him, Rose and Jade saying good bye and gooing to their own houses. John the last one. He ran inside and up to his room logging on automatically and video chatting Dave who was also on.  
Dave's perfect face showed up. His shades very destinct. He was in red boxers, shirtless and...perfect. In every way shape and form. "Hey dude." Came his deep...sexy voice from the other line. "How come you didn't go to school today?" John asked him almost instantly. "Oh dude I like never go. To much work. Everyone fangirling over me and everything." He said smoothly. "Damn Dave that sounds epic!" John replied in his normal happy manner. "I guess it might." Dave replied. His poker face almost slipping, although John missed it. John thought he had heard a soft banging and then some footsteps. "Shit." He heard Dave muttered. Looking at his door almost nervously. Soon a taller man came in looking very similar to Dave. Although he possed dumb looking anime shades and spikey hair. And a sword! "Not cool bro!" Dave shouted never breaking the coolkid fascade. John watched him minimize the video chat quickly. Rolling to the floor and grabing his own sword. Dave's brother turned on the light switch. This was when John saw the cuts and bruises. The ones he had missed before do to the darkness in Dave's room. "You son of a bitch." Dave breathed each word.  
His brother lunged at him his sword about to enter Daves body. Dave however deflected the blow. "You couldn't wait till we got to the roof, could you?" Dave asked him. "Why should I have to." Came the taller, faster, stronger, and more skilled brother. Dave's bracelettes slid down his arm as he ducked quickly. His back getting scratched slightly. A scarlet colour sliding around his side and he took his finger and cleaned it up. Licking his finger. His poker face still set. He nodded and his brother left. Heading to the roof. "Listen John...I gotta go..." He said almost quietly. "Catcha around." He said figuring John would hang up. He walked out. The silence killing him yet he waited. Waited for Dave.  
- Dave refused to give up until his ass was kicked and he was beaten horribly. Dave stummbled into his room. Gripping his desk. He tried but failed to stand up. Collapsing to the ground and coughing up sword clashing as well. Dave stopped coughing up blood until he was just gagging. "Fuck you Bro! Fuck you!" He called out once he had stopped. He sat on his knees and pulled himself up using his deck. He got to the bathroom and rinsed his body off quickly. Putting a clean pair of boxers on. Clothing would be to painful to even attempt to put on. He walked back to his room cleaned all the blood on the floor put the towel in the hamper and sat at his desk. His shades still on. His hair damp. His body battered and cut. Dave opened the tab back up only to see John's face. It was apparent the boy had been crying. "Oh...John...shit I'm sorry." Dave muttered. "You weren't supposed to see that..." Dave trailed quietly.  
The look on the other boy's face broke his heart. Dave sighed heavily making the coolkid wince. "Is that...common?" John finally asked. His voice shaking and breaking as he trembled. "Yeah, It's cool John. I did really good this time." He promised his friend. "Why...?" John struggled to get out. "It doesn't matter. But you shouldn't have seen that. Okay? None of that." Dave muttered. "I should probably go though..." Dave muttered. "O-okay...Please rest up okay..." John whispered. "Hey, It's not like I'm gonna die or what ever." Dave assured. "Bye!" He said waving gently and smiling before ending the call and crawling under his covers.  
-John sat there just starring at the blank computer screen. Crying silently. He pulled his legs up to his knees. Rubbing his eyes softly. Whimpering softly. Poor Dave. No wonder he didn't go to school. He was always hurt. Beat, battered, and broken. Yet he still remaind cool. He didn't cry and here John was blubbering like a baby! He finally fell asleep in his chair. His head on his wet knees.


	3. Demon eyes and what the?

The older Strider sat at his kitchen table. His head rested in his hands. Dave did well, he's been doing so well. And he was nothing but proud. Despite all their fighting he honestly loved Dave. Loved his little man...his baby. And no one would ever hurt his baby. Not while he was around. He silently got up and walked slowly to Dave's room. The poor kid fell asleep with his shades on. He took them off for him, folded them up and laid them on his night stand. Kissing Dave's forehead gently. He wasn't the best gaurdian he knew that but he tried. He did his best to provide for the kid. Give him what he needed. Sent him to school with a note saying he needed to wear his shades at all times, and that his eyes were sensitve to the light. Which was true. But also the colour...he worried that children were cruel. And he was right children were cruel. He always told his little brother he was the best, the coolest, etc. And in his mind Dave was. But sometimes he wondered if it was really enough. He knew Dave could take all of those kids on and kick some ass, he always wondered why he didn't. Maybe he just...he just didn't fucking know. Sighing he slowly walked out and went to take a quick shower. - Dave got up, knowing he had to go to school today. Ironically of course. He had taken a shower last night and wasn't in the mood for another. He dressed in black skinny jeans and his signature broken record pixel shirt. His favourite as well. He laced up his red converse. Fixed his hair with his fingers and put on his aviators that hid his face. He grabbed his wallet and slipped it in his back pocket. Grabbed his backpack and walked out his room. "See ya later bro!" He called and began his shot walk to school. - Dave had walked to his high school. Humming some of his own music. Literally his own music. And it was amazing! His creations were perfect. But he kept them to himself. Let alone Dave was an extremely gifted rapper and artist. But gain his talents remained hidden. Lost in the song playing on his phone he didn't hear the group come up behind him. His red earbuds tucked in his pockets along with his phone. "Hey stridork!" One called out to him. "Dude I'm seriously not in the mood so if you could kindly shut the hell up an leave me alone, that would be great!" Dave muttered. He spun on his heal against his will. Being lifted by his shirt. "Aye shut up." The boy holding him up spat. "You ain't gonna do shit about it." He said his breath hot on Dave's face. He was right, Dave wouldn't do anything about it. He couldn't. He would well...he just couldn't. Right? Well maybe he could. Just once? "I said get the hell out of here!" Dave shouted. Pushing the boy back and landing silently on his feet. The other boy tumbling down. Dave walked away slowly. Going to his locker and getting his books...spring break. Something he looked forward to. It was only a few days away. Then he would be free of this actual hell hole. Even if it was for a while. Maybe he could...visit John. That seemed like the best thing ever. To just get away. Run away from it all. But maybe if he planned it with John he wouldn't seem like a coward? He just had to get away! Not even from his bro. He loved him to death, in all honesty he just acted like a little shit all the time but he did enjoy strifing with his big brother. He wasn't actually that abusive. His brother built him up to deal with those bullies but he never really did. He didn't care to. He couldn't explain it, it was just one of those things.  
-

Dave walked home in the rain. Stepping in some puddles drearily. He decided to call John, who answered on what felt like the last ring. "Uh hey dude." John said his smile was almost audiable. "I was thinking that maybe I could visit you over spring break. I get off in like three days and wanna mini vacation anywyas." He said in his normal sexy tone. "Ohmigosh Dave!" John practically squealed. "That would be so cool of you! Let me ask my dad!" He said running out his room and down the stairs. "Dad!" He heard John call before everything was just muffled. About five minutes later John ran back upstairs. "He said that it was okay!" John said giggling. Dave smirked a little. "Cool. So I'll see you in like three days?" Dave questioned cooly, just to make sure. "Yeah!" John confirmed.  
- Dave drove to Washington. Battered and bruised. The drive was long but he got through it. He parked at John's house. Grabbing his bag he knocked on the door. Suddenly extremly dizzy. John opened the door with a broad smile. "Hey Dave!" John squealed. Hugging Dave tightly. Dave droped his bag and leaned onto John for support. "Are you okay?" John asked nervously biting his lip with his buckteeth. "Yeah, man. Long ride." He explained brushing John's worry off. He stood up on his own. "Just need to stretch." He added. Smirking slightly at John. "Hey John." He finally said breaking into the silence. "C'mon I'll show you to my room!" John said grabbing Dave's wrist and taking off. Giving Dave barely enough time to grab his bag. He ran upstairs smiling happily. Giggling the whole way. They situated Dave in John's room and ate dinner before going back upstairs and playing a few video games. Finally it was about two in the morning and both boys were tired. Plus Dave had driven the whole day and night. He needed some sleep. Plus he was very sleep deprived. He hesitantly slipped out his skinny jeans. Slinding his signiture shirt over head. Looking up at a qawking John. He sighed and slowly walked to the bed. Grawling under the covers. He kept his shades on. John however stipped to his boxers and set his glasses on his night stand. Smiling softly he slid in next to Dave. Falling asleep quickly. Dave watched him a bit before also drifting off to a light sleep. Reieved to be with John, feeling safe with him. He slid an arm around John pulling him to his chest and falling asleep.  
-Dave woke up alone in the bed. He sat up missing the fact that his shades had fallen off in his sleep. John was in the closet his own pair of blue slightly skinny jeans on. Dave wasn't think clearly as he flash stepped to John, pinning him to the floor quickly. His face inches from John's. "D-dave?" John squeaked under him. Blue eyes looking up in almost terror at a set of demon eyes. But they weren't demon eyes. They belonged to his friends, the eyes he yearned to see. He figured they were brown or blue but red...it never crossed his mind. The crimson eyes were hidden slightly by his bangs but were very distinct. "Shut the hell up, Egderp." Dave said in a deep and raspy voice, sexy none the less. And without hesitation he kissed the dork. His tongue demanding entry into the others mouth, dominating it in on single pashionate kiss that lasted what seemed like forever. His lips gazed John's cheek and down his collar bone as he began to nip his neck ever so gently.  
- How did Dave move that fast? Was his first question. Then John wondered about his eyes, then the kisses and the biting of his neck. This wasn't for irony and this wasn't a prank. No homo, right? Wrong! John shut up and just go with it! He scold himself. Dave is perfect for you, just go along with it and ask questions later. John let out a muffled moan, entwining his fingers in Daves pale blonde hair, tugged gently at the strands. Both boys suddenlt stopped as they heard foot steps. Dad! Dave stood up as if nothing happened, grabbed his glasses and then left the room. Going into the bathroom. Probably to consider what just happened. Hell, John still had to!


	4. John isn't a homo so It's okay Right?

**Thanks a bunch to turntech1Godhead. You're epic.**

**-Kale**  
{Yo, listen to this song for my fiction. It's perfect: watch?v=crm2NgVbhPI }  
**Be the dork...**  
Your name is John Egbert and you're the dork. Standing their completely stunned. His eyes...it was like the sunrise had met blue sky's...it was perfect. And his speed it was unnatural. He was unnatural. Your father came in and told you breakfast was ready, the only thing you could do was nod. Not trusting your own voice in hear it would break or not even carry. And with that Dave walked in. "Uh..." You began dumbfounded. "How did you...move that...fast?" You squeaked slightly. Dave sighed heavily. "Would you believe me if I told you that you had imagined it?" He asked you only to hang his head low when you shook your head in a 'no' like motion. "It's called flash stepping, Bro taught me how to do one is supposed to know. So you're the first, my first slip up. John Egbert, you took my virginity!" He said making you blush. "For flashstepping of course." He added with a wink."You didn't know what to say at that. Dave just smirked at you and was about to slip on his shades. "Don't." You heard an alien voice speak up before he could. It was your voice and you couldn't help but blush at how awful you sounded. "Don't...just d-don't put them on." You clarified. "And why not John? I'm a freak. Red eyes? Bitch please." He said smirking at you, but you heard it. Or at least you thought you did. When he said 'I'm a freak' you could've sworn you heard disgust in his voice. Disgust in himself. Dave? The cool kid? Hating on himself? Hardly! Right? You sighed before shrugging. "I love your eyes...I mean they're cool and all." You said. "Hehehehe." You added a nervous laugh for good measures. "I don't think so, sorry John. My eyes are really sensitive to the light." Dave explained. You simply nodded. He began walking out before you grabbed his wrist. You could've sworn you saw him wince. "Wait! Dave, what a-are we?" You asked him nervously. "Best bros dude." He answered smirking at you deviously. Walking out and down the stairs, once again leaving you dumbfounded and...disappointed this time. You soon ran out and down the stairs catching up with him. "Hehehehe, good morning Dad!" You said with a smile. "Sup Dad." Dave said making you smile a bit. Your dad chuckled softly. "Good morning, son-s." He said emphasizing the 's' at the end. You soon finished eating and your dad went to work. Leaving only you and your best bro. You both laid sprawled out on the couch watching Con Air. You soon found your eye lids getting heavier and you laid your head on something solid but comfortable and drifted off.  
**Be Dave fucking Strider**  
Your name is Dave fucking Strider or Dave Elizabeth Strider, but you just go by Dave. Anyway back to the plot. Your name is Dave and your best bro has fallen asleep on your chest. He is so perfect when he's sleeping so adorable that all you wanna do is cuddle him. But bros don't cuddle. Do they? Oh fuck it! You wrapped your arms around him and held him at his waist the boy was smaller then you and fit nicely on you. Who were you kidding, he fit perfectly on you. Best part was, he was so light. You smiled and kissed the top of his head. Closing your eyes gently. Wanting to just lay there, eyes closed and breathing heavy. You opened your eyes one more time to see the time, it was only 3:20. With a light sigh you closed your eyes once more. Falling asleep holding him tightly, your grip loosening as you fell asleep.  
**Be Dad**  
Your Dad Egbert and it's around 6. You walked inside your house, going into your kitchen. You put some groceries up before walking into the living room and passing the couch. Actually backing up and smirking as he saw his son and Dave literally cuddling each other. He smiled and then walked into his room going to take a shower.  
**Be the dork**  
You heard some soft whimpering and woke up gently. Looking around groggily. Arms loosely around your waist. You smiled a little before you saw a tear slid down Dave's cheek. He then began to thrash, you fell off of him and on to the floor. Dave screamed a muffled scream before jolting awake in a cold sweat. You looked up at him with wide blue eyes,startled. "Fuck!" Dave hissed under his breath standing up and walking out of the room quickly. And soon out of the house. "Dave!" You called out. "Dave! Wait up! Please!" You began running but he was way to fast for you. "Dave please!" You continued to yell out after him before slowing to a walk. Not sure where to go or what to do now.  
**John doesn't know what to do at the moment be the 'cool' kid.**  
You didn't know why or what happened but your name is Dave Strider and you have literally broken down into silent tears that soon turned into loud sobs. Now you've got a pounding head and what feels like a hole in your heart. Everything is fine! You're here with John and you're safe and happy...yet you're not and you don't feel safe or happy. You're not quite broken but you're bent and you need to be fixed but you don't know how. You've been talking to your sister, Rose who lives here with John. She's been trying to help you but you don't open up to her. Or to anyone. Not even John. You're an island and you chose to be like that but you really don't wanna be. You just...you just want to be free in a way. It's all you want! You don't wanna end up alone or anything but c'mon. John's not a homosexual. And you respect that really you do but It's a lot more complicated then that. But you will one day have him. You wipe your tears and fix your pale hair and shades. And begin walking back. It's now darker then before and you're pretty chill. There's been no sign of tears. You actually bump into someone turning a corner. "Oof!" You hold your breath as you fall on top of someone. You look them in the eye, well your shades still on of course and you just star into their perfect eyes. Standing up quickly and helping them up. "Sorry man." You say and he looks up at you. His black hair an untamed mess. "My fault." He said. And that's when you realized how fucking short he was and how cute it was. And it kinda remind you of John. "I'm Dave." You found yourself saying in that voice you use...you can't describe it, It's your normal voice but kinda...sexier? You don't know. He muttered something, you just raised an eyebrow. "I'm Karkat." He mumbled slightly a bit louder. "Karkat? That's a really-" But before you could finish he cut you off. "Fuck off." He said flipping you off. "No, It's cool. I was gonna say that it was original and...unique I guess." You said to him fighting down a...blush. "Oh, really? You mean it?" He asked you slightly flustered. "Yeah man." Perfect. 'Yeah man,' is the best you, Dave fucking Strider can come up with. He shrugged and that's when you guys decided to walk around the park, he even showed you around a bit. The cute little fucker even blushed a bit. It was pretty cool actually and you kinda wanted to get to know him. You exchange numbers and you soon walked him home. Well he said it was his best friend Gamzee's house. Where he pretty much lived. You waved to him and set home for John's house. Before you even got up the drive way John opened to door running over to you and flinging himself in your arms. Wrapping his arms around your neck, his cheek to yours. You turned around a bit in a totally cliche way, but you would've fallen down if you hadn't twirled him plus he was pretty fucking cute, like Karkat. "Hey man what's up?" You asked John. "Daaaaave!" He exclaimed. "Are you serious? It's like one in the fucking morning!" He whined teasingly. "Did you just drop the 'F' bomb?" You asked him, holding him up on your waist like a toddler. "A-are you um...okay?" He asked you nervously. You blushed a little but soon fought it down a bit, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." You reply and walked into his room. "Lets go to bed, little Egbert's need they're rest." You murmur sweetly, and yes it is possible and if anyone doesn't believe you they can go fuck themselves. You smile gently and set him down then take his glasses off before your own totally cool shades. Slipping your skinny jeans off and then your shirt. Allowing him to strip. You were slightly, but only slightly, surprised when he cuddled up to your side laying his head on your chest. Before he fell asleep. You staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Afraid to. It was pathetic of you but that nightmare. It simply scared the fuck outta you. Oh well at least you had _your_ Egderp. Even if you couldn't sleep.


	5. It takes one to know one

Guys thanks a bunch holy fuck. I suck at writing but thanks anyways. Anyways from one bro to another {Even though I'm pretty sure everyone who's reviewed it is a chick} thanks. Karkat's POV now. Cause I said "Fuck this shit I do what ever the fuck I want." Ever have those days? Okay here we go.  
-Kale

**Be the confused midget...**  
You're the confused midget at the moment and you're name is Karkat the moment you're lying on your bed with Gamzee. Well technically it was his bed but you practically lived there fighting the abuse you also got at home. Your dad's an alcoholic. You're head rested in the crook of Gamzee's neck. You're body pressed against his. You fit perfectly against each other. Perfectly. But you were pretty sure he liked Tavros. Gamzee seemed to notice you're stress and began to stroke your hair gently. Entwining his fingers in it's thickness. Your hair was generally a mess but you liked it that way. It was this orangey colour that Gamzee proclaimed he loved. Karkat had always gotten shit for it though. He considered dying it for this reason but never did. Gamzee liked it...  
With a sigh you sit up moving towards the edge of the bed, sitting criss 're face resting on your hands. "What's all up and wrong Karbro?" Gamzee drawed, you heard him shift a bit and felt the bed dip slightly at his movement. He scooped your small frame up with ease and set you in his lap just like he had when you were kids and just met. You didn't look at him or answer him for that matter. You just sat there. "Karkat." He said using your real name for good measures.  
"Gamzee I..." You began but didn't know what to say. What to tell him. He knew people fucked with you and bullied you and he knew...well everything about you."I dunno." You finally muttered. "I might go out today. Can you come with me to the park? Please?" You asked him finally looking up.

The smile on his face was lazy and long. "Of course Karbro lets all up and motherfuckin' get dressed and get our asses going." He said, smiling still. You sat up and rummaged in one of the draws he had just for you. You put on red skinny jeans that were actually tightish on you. you then put on a white shirt with your grey cancer sign. Slipping on a black hoodie with the same sign. You glanced at Gamzee who was in his regular clown outfit. "Fix your make up." You told him, it got smeared during your slight cuddling last night. Not that you were dating. But yes you do like...no love Gamzee. You were in love with him and he was in love with a sorry ass parapaligic. You bit the inside of your cheek as you fought back a smile as he grabbed your hand and began to walk you out of his huge house. You guys began to walk down the road and to the park. "C'mon Karbro!" Gamzee said dropping your hand and putting you on his back, piggy back style. He began to run around in bigger circles. You were seriously enjoying yourself. And then Gamzee had the bright idea to roll down a hill still holding onto you. You couldn't help but laugh at this, Gamzee let go so he wouldn't crush you as you both tumbled down. Gamzee finally stopped and you bumped into him giggling. Literally giggling. Smirking too. "Gamzee you douche bag!" You whined. Gamzee just looked at you innocently, smiling lazily as he pulled you into him, nuzzling his neck gently. "Omigosh are you okay?" Asked a boy as he ran up to you both quickly. You soon realized realized it was John. "Yeah motherfucker we're just all up and playing around." Gamzee replied. "John I told you, god you don't have to-" Dave paused for a moment. "Oh hey Kitkat." Dave said smirking at you. "Daaaaave!" John whined. "You know Karkat and didn't tell me." Dave shrugged. "Didn't know you knew him too and we kinda just met a while ago. So Kitkat who's this?" He asked you asked gesturing to Gamzee. "Don't fucking call me that." You say blushing slightly. "This is my _friend _Gamzee." You said slightly emphasizing the word 'friend'. You sighed as Gamzee scooped you up in his arms and stood. "Gamz!" You actually whined in response. "It's so cool to see you guys here!" John cut in the silence. "Wanna get lunch or ice cream or something?" John asked. "Aww motherfucker that'd be all up and sweet." Gamzee replied. Smiling that same lazy smile. And with that they set off to go get ice cream the most wanted of the two choices.

You smiled as you sat on Gamzee's lap and in front of Dave. John was beside Dave though. Karkat was licking the icecream cone that he and Gamzee were sharing because Karkat really didn't eat or want that much. You guys sat and talked and kinda got to know eachother. You did notice that you and Dave kept a lot of details out. And by that you mean a lot! But you couldn't quite tell what he was hiding you just knew that what ever it was it hurt him. He was like a wounded animal and you and you alone saw through this facade. John was babbling on and on about school and his classes to Gamzee. Dave sat next to him and across from you with a complex poker face. You could also tell that Gamzee and Dave didn't get along. "So why's this motherfucker here and why'd you guys all up and decide to go to the park?" Gamzee asked him like the high juggalo he was.

"Um well Dave is visiting me here and we decided to go to the park!" John said cheerily. Gamzee nodded and said something that you couldn't really make out as you soon drifted into deep thoughts as you're eyes made they're way to the back of Dave's neck where you saw a purple bruise that looked like fingers. It was at the very bottom but you could still see it. Dave was abused? Bullied? Surely not a cool kid like him! Right? Jesus dicks! Sometimes things are to hard to figure out. You eyed him closely all around, trying to find more bruises. And he appeared to be doing the same to you. But maybe he was just trying to figure out what the hell you were starring at. You couldn't tell because of his damn shades.

"Hey I gotta piss, Karkat mind showing me where it is?" Dave's smooth and sexy voice broke through your thoughts. "Gamzee and John are just chatting away." He explained with a slight smirk. You simply nodded, clambering off Gamzee's lap. He instinctively went to pull you back down but hesitantly dropped his hands and laid them down beside him on the ground. You smiled at him gently and reassuringly. You slowly began walking off. Dave followed in suite and up a the side walk and to the right was a small brick building. Dave simply leaned against the wall instead of going inside, you raised an eyebrow at this. "So who does it to you?" He asked and your eyes widened slightly at that. "How did you know?" Was all you could muster. "C'mon Karkat I know you're smarter then that, besides it takes one to know one." So you were right? He was abused or at least got into a lot of fights. You still weren't sure. "My dad...bullies the usual." You heard yourself mutter. Dave simply nodded, shoving his hands into his dark red hoodie, a brighter shade of red in the middle in the shape of a clock gear. You watch his expressions, his shades. You stare at his shades and try and imagine his eyes. Wanting to see them. Could they be blue like John's? Or dark like his own? Karkat didn't know...

"Who...beats you?" You managed to get out in a strained voice. This was such a sore topic with you. You went through hell dealing with this day in and day out. Going home and getting shit for just breathing. Leaving in the middle of the night or just really late in general to retreat to Gamzee's house. Gamzee always helped you through and you'd be completely and utterly lost without him. You probably would've killed yourself by now. You needed Gamzee, hell he was your only reason for living and you'd be damned if you lost that reason.

"Well as far as you're concerned my Bro, but he's not a bad guy I swear man." Dave said casually. He was hesitant about answering but he was honest about it just like you were. Maybe he was trying to be fair? "Okay lets head back." He said smirking at you. "I'm done pissing." He winked but you couldn't see it.

You nod quietly and began to walk slowly. "I'll race you." Dave said and began long strides forward and he soon passed you. You can to try and catch up laughing a bit while you did so. "Come get me dude!" Dave yelled over his shoulder. You both ran until you got to Gamzee and John. You skidded to a halt and ended up falling on top of him. Giving him a scalding look while you held in laughter. You both appeared to be amused but you tried to hide it by flipping him off.

**Karkat it's late go home.**

A few hours later you all parted and began to walk towards your house Gamzee beside you. His house was about fifteen minutes away from your house maybe twenty if you walk really slow. Gamzee soon had to split and go the other way and down the street. You sigh and kept walking, you eventually entered your small house. You pass through and notice the lights out. With a sigh you kept going down the hall to your room. Turning the corner and passing your fathers room. Your father happened to hear you. Taking you by your black cancer labeled hoodie and slamming you against the wall in your narrow hallway. He shoved you to the ground and you tumbled a bit.. Trying to brace yourself for impact. He holds your arms back so you cannot catch yourself. You fall flat on your face. Silently waiting to be- and there it was. He dropped your hands and began to kick you in the stomach the wind was knocked out of you and all you could do was lay there like a fish out of water. "Serves you right for being so fucking late." Your dad muttered before getting bored and walking away needing more alcohol. You took that as your chance to run and bolted out. Running down the street. You could barely breathe but that didn't stop you. You had to get to Gamzee's house. Gamzee would always! Always protect you. No matter what. You knew that. You slowed down and walked up his porch. Unlocking the door with the key that you owned. You entered slowly and closed the door behind you. You began walking down the hallway and up the stairs. Allowing yourself to get to Gamzee's room before collapsing to Gamzee's carpet. Panting loudly and gasping for breath. Sucking in as much air as you could. Gamzee soon walked over to you, picking you up and placing you on the bed and in his lap. Cuddling you and taking everything but your boxers off. He removed your hoodie and then your shirt. Then putting your hoodie back on you. Gamzee soon continued to cuddle you. Waiting for you to calm down. Soon you fell asleep cuddled into his chest trembling slightly.


End file.
